


Can't Speak Among Us

by Lost_along_the_coast



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 68 is Dark Blue, Chapter order will change as these aren't being written in order because I'm like that, Character Deaths, Characters based on Among Us Colors, Green is pink, Lila is Cyan, Lost is lime green, Lost physically cannot speak, Original Characters - Freeform, Some characters later on aren't mine, Sparky is an alien dog, Spoon is purple, Spork is an alien bird, lgbtq+, some character get injured, there's some swearing, they're in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_along_the_coast/pseuds/Lost_along_the_coast
Summary: What if you can't speak? How do you get people to believe you?Lost has spent almost their entire life in space, and not all those experiences are good. Their first two crews met an unfortunate end and now they're adjusting to life with the new crew that saved their life.Some of these characters aren't mine, they're made by friends of mine and will be credited at the bottom of all chapters just in case.
Relationships: Dane/13????, Doctor Parrot, Lila/Poison, Platonic Spoon/Poison
Kudos: 1





	1. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are we taking a 15 year old into space with us?”

“Why are we taking a 15 year old into space with us?” the man in camo standing in front of them asked the resident higher up that agreed to let Lost join the mission to pay for their schooling. It was the only deal Lost could make to get out of the system and get proper advising from the advisor she wanted in her general field. It wasn’t the exact same field but it was close enough that they could get away with it. 

“They’re going to finish their schooling and to be a wonderful addition to the team.” The man explained to the rest of the team, meanwhile Lost was glancing between the people and taking in the face the youngest was at least one and a half to two years older than Lost. Which was a little alarming. They waved to the advisor, the good Doctor Parrot, who they were supposed to learn under. 

“They’re 15 years old, they’re a child! We’re not taking a petulant child onto the ship!” 

“Poison is currently taking college courses, working on earning their degrees.”

“No, that is a child.”

Lost quickly signed to Doctor Parrot that they were going to the bathroom and they turned around to jog off. 

In all honesty, they didn’t want to be around while the adults fought about Lost being on that ship. If this team wouldn’t let them, then the program would find another team to shove Lost in with. 

They couldn’t find the bathroom, which was fine because they just wanted an out. So they found a bench, sat down and played on their phone. When someone sat down next to them, they sideways glanced up to see one of the military personnel that was standing with the group before. “So, you’re wanting to go to space?” he asked, “they call me Spoon.” 

Lost nodded, slowly signing hello. 

_“Oh, you sign? Me too! A member of some of the crew’s old military squad was deaf.”_

_“That’s cool! I’m glad that you all learned from him!”_

_“We’d love to have you on the crew!”_

_“That would be great, but I don’t know how the rest of your teams feels about it.”_

_“Well, before we leave I’d love to meet your parents so we can straighten a few things out.”_

Lost looked at their feet, hands messing with the corner of their phone case. 

Spoon hesitated, “Do, do you have parents?” 

Lost shook their head, and Spoon wrapped his arm around their shoulders, “Well, don’t worry. Now let’s get ready to head to space!” Spoon was excited as they both went back to the rest of the crew. 

One quick shopping trip with all of them and a ship launch later they were in space on board the Adventurer. 

\-----------

A year later Spoon and his old squad started teaching the rest of them to fight. Lost was cooking on and off with 12C and learning under Doctor Parrot. 

\-----------

Four years after launch Lost presented their dissertation over a video call with Spoon translating for them. It went smoothly, for the most part. Lost quickly signing their explanation and Spoon easily translating for the people reviewing. Only bump in the road was near the end when someone was getting annoyed at this being a virtual meeting instead of in person. 

“This has been wonderful, so next time you’re in the area we can continue with any questions we have for you to finish this process.” The lady to the right of everyone announced, flipping through her paperwork. 

“I’m sorry, but that’s impossible,” Spoon started, “Poison here is currently in the middle of space and won’t be able to go back to Earth for a long time, if ever.” 

Lost glanced at Spoon with wide eyes, considering how much their PhD was actually worth to them. Spoon started to argue with the lady that, yes they were in space, no they were four years travel from earth they wouldn’t make it back or try any time soon. 

Eventually the lady gave up and said that Lost would be notified of the results and the group ended the call. Leaving Lost and Spoon standing in front of the computer. 

He hugged Lost’s shoulders and grinned at them, “I think that went well, now it’s time for tasks kid.” he ruffled their hair and walked out of the lab, placing Lost’s dissertation on the Lab shelf. It kind of made Lost happy as they went to join Doctor Parrot in Medbay. 

They were happy over the course of the next few weeks as they did their tasks, made meals for the crew, and as they helped others with their tasks. 

A week later Spoon woke them up by throwing one of the pillows that had fallen off the bed, “Hey kid get up, day started three hours ago.” 

Lost huffed and covered their face with one of the many other pillows on their bed. Most were from the shopping trip before they left earth, considering Lost had almost _nothing_ before hand. 

“Common, we’ve got food.” Spoon dragged off Lost’s covers before leaving the barracks. They shoved themself off the bed and stretched. The cafeteria smelled good, waking Lost up more than anything else anyone could’ve done. 

They got up, got changed and went to the restroom to pull their hair up and go through their morning routine. Rubbing their eyes, they padded their way to the cafeteria towards the delicious smelling food. Which was weird, because Lost normally cooked. 

The moment they stepped into the cafeteria, everyone _fucking_ **_lost it_ ** _._ There was shouting and laughter that they didn’t understand until Spoon held one of their tablet up towards Lost so they could read it. 

The most important thing was that _they got their PhD!_

Lost was assaulted by hugs and congradulations, Lila and Green brought out a cake that was covered in frosting, “It’s not as pretty as yours but we figured you deserve it.”

Lila let Green fully hold the cake as she picked Lost up and spun them around, tears running down their face as the shock wore off. 

They did it, they were laughing so fucking hard because they got their PhD in Organic Chemistry from **_fucking space at age fucking 19_ **. 

Lila was laughing with them, kissing their cheek many times. Lost’s throat was starting to hurt from how much they were laughing, since normally they’d just let a small breath out through their nose. 

Granted they wouldn’t get the physical degree until they get even close enough to the next planet with a proper printer/settlement and trade system, but they had one. 

They saved their cake for later, mostly because by the time they calmed down they’re throat was starting to burn from the amount of noise that was produced. The rest of the day was normal besides how happy everyone was and how distracted they were. At least until they ran into a new planet. 

Judging by the pictures it wasn’t that inhabited by a few species and flora. _“Lets go!”_ Lost happily signed and they got their suits one, grabbed their equipment, and got into the explorer ship. 

Once they landed the group-Lost, Spoon, 68, and Lila-ran into plants they collected and their first two creatures fighting. 

Lost managed to get the dog looking one away from the angry parrot looking alien bird and worked with Lila to clean up their wounds and calm them down. The dog, a one eyed creature with two antennas that reminded them of a St Bernard, followed them afterwards. The bird was sticking with Lila, being extremely friendly. They couldn’t get the two to leave. 

Lost looked at Spoon, their unofficial captain, and didn’t even have to ask before he nodded and then Sparky and Spork became new members of the crew. 

Nobody saw Lila lagging behind.

Or the red gleam in Spork’s beady little eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other’s OCs+credits even if they don't appear this chapter they all deserve shout outs for their amazing characters!!  
> Fork/Radio: @sylsoddsandends on tumblr  
> Dane: @seraappreciationday on Tumblr  
> 13: @goodorbadluck13 on Tumblr and Ao3  
> Snake: @snakerdoodle on Toyhouse.  
> Doc Snow: @knightlyFox on toyhouse  
> Eden: isn’t mine and I am a little too afraid to ask   
> DP/Dr. Professor: @acuteexposure on Twitter  
> UFO: @ufemmeo on tumblr  
> Cell: @happyfits on tumblr  
> 16/Bit: @16bitsoda on twitter  
> Clover: @star_struck_girl on instagram/@alice_stars on Twitter  
> Ash: @syntheticperson on tumblr/@xd0rf on instagram  
> Bug: Loz on toyhouse  
> Bear: a friend’s character  
> Casey: @strawberrymint on Tumblr
> 
> My Links you can follow me on my tumblrs @Lost-along-the-coast and @hidden-within-the-trees


	2. We Gotta Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to fix it”

Lost and Green were dragging 12C onto the ship between them, not waiting until the door shut to open the next. The gash across 12C’s stomach was large, and they were having trouble breathing, coughing up red the longer it was. Rushing to medbay Doctor Parrot was very much startled as they took 12C and helped lay them on the med table. Lost threw off their helmet and rushed to help the doctor. They grabbed medical supplies off the shelves and rummaged through the drawers for thread. 

The ship shook with the impact of whatever hit it. 

They were just going to fix the engine. 

Now they were trying to keep 12C from dying. 

“We need to get out of here!” 

“12 didn’t fix the ship yet!” 

“Then someone go fix it!” Doc growled, trying to keep 12C from dying. 

Nobody moved, the ship lurched. 12C was the only engineer on board, and only two of them worked with them on tasks. Still nobody moved. 

“Guys go!” Spoon ordered, “I’m going to try and see if it’ll start.” 

When nobody moved again Lost shoved the tray into the closest person’s abdomen, turned out it was Green and scooped up their helmet from it’s spot on the floor. A quick glance told them no cracks were formed when it was thrown on the floor. 

“What’re you doing?” Green yelled as the ship lurched again, much harder this time. Green was thrown into the edge of a table. Lost glared back at them, decided fuck it, and grabbed the toolset they’d brought in with 12, locking their helmet back in place. 

_ “I’m going to fix it” _ They angrily signed as they ran out of the room. The little hatch door closed behind them, decontaminating the room and giving Lost enough time to hook up the anchor rope to their belt before they launched themself out of the side of the ship. They secured the tool kit to their belt and started climbing the side of the off kilter ship. 

Behind them the ship was getting hit as the door shut and hissed. The creatures hitting it were making the ship shutter, in their helmet, Dan kindly informed them, “Ship shields are at 50%, unable to launch as engines are offline.” 

_ Thanks, little late, but thanks. _

Lost managed not to fall off as they climbed the side of the ship, planting their feet when they reached the opened panel and hunkered down to get to work. 

Some shrapnel to their suit and lacerations to their back later the engine started to purr under their hands and they shoved the panel back in place. It got secured in place and Lost started to slide back down to the door. Hoping to whatever thing looked over space that Lila got a notification from Dan to open the fucking door. Lost reached the door and…

it was still shut. 

Lost banged on the door as the ship started to shutter,  _ Great Spoon figured out the engine was kind of fixed. Now let me back onto the fucking ship! _

Something slammed into their back, slamming Lost into the metal door. Their suit ripped and their back erupted as the thing screamed. The door opened and there was a gunshot as Lost fell through the hatch. Hitting the ground hard and breaking their fall with an arm that couldn’t handle the force. 

The door shut as someone grabbed Lost’s upper arms and hauled them through the secondary hatch. 

They didn’t open their eyes, holding their right arm tight to their chest as someone removed their helmet.

Inside was slick and wet, covering the visor and seeping into the helmet lining. 

They weren’t awake when they were picked up and placed on a metal table, their ears turning to static.

Lost sat up, their covers had fallen off their bunk as they slept, pilling on the floor next to Sparky as they rubbed their eyes. 

Their back throbbed so much they were surprised their hand didn’t come back red when they felt it, and oh so glad everyone else was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other’s OCs+credits even if they don't appear this chapter they all deserve shout outs for their amazing characters!!  
> Fork/Radio: @sylsoddsandends on tumblr  
> Dane: @seraappreciationday on Tumblr  
> 13: @goodorbadluck13 on Tumblr and Ao3  
> Snake: @snakerdoodle on Toyhouse.  
> Doc Snow: @knightlyFox on toyhouse  
> Eden: isn’t mine and I am a little too afraid to ask   
> DP/Dr. Professor: @acuteexposure on Twitter  
> UFO: @ufemmeo on tumblr  
> Cell: @happyfits on tumblr  
> 16/Bit: @16bitsoda on twitter  
> Clover: @star_struck_girl on instagram/@alice_stars on Twitter  
> Ash: @syntheticperson on tumblr/@xd0rf on instagram  
> Bug: Loz on toyhouse  
> Bear: a friend’s character  
> Casey: @strawberrymint on Tumblr
> 
> My Links you can follow me on my tumblrs @Lost-along-the-coast and @hidden-within-the-trees


	3. Probably no Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost shot up in bed, frantically looking around to reassure themselves.

This was the third time in the past two days that the lights went out, leading them to make their way from the lab down to electrical. Keeping one hand lightly against the steel wall. Their other hand was digging grooves in their thigh from the edges of her nails. Holding their breath was the only thing keeping them from curling up. Normally whoever was is communications would get the iffy lights, which would be Lila on the average day. Lately though, Lila had gotten distracted by Spork, who was the most attention seeking bird thing Lost had ever seen. 

They didn’t mind the alien pet, Sparky had come from the same planet, but when it starts interfering with jobs it was a problem. 

As they walked their shoes slid on something, something Sparky wasn’t happy to smell. Swallowing the cotton in their mouth, Lost continued speeding up the closer to electrical they got. Sliding through the door and easily finding the panel, Lost padded the panel and pried it open. Feeling for the switches that had their lights switched off and switching them up. The machine whirred to life, humming happily that it was alive again, spreading light throughout the room as the bulbs flickered on and steadied themselves. 

Breathing out, Lost turned just in time to see two of their crewmates stumble into the room, shielding their eyes from the brightness dousing the ship. Lost waved as they got their barings, adjusting their headphones around their neck as the Doctor straightened her glasses and glanced around. She didn’t say anything before leaving, just a small curt nod. Wasn’t the first time the Doctor was cold towards the crew. 

12C on the other hand grinned, “That was fast, weren’t you in Lab?”

Lost nodded tilting their head and moving their hands,  _ “I mean I kinda ran.”  _

They snorted, waving as they left towards storage. Lost’s heart still raced, causing their ears to become clouded and stuffy. Rubbing the base of their hands hard against their ears, they shook their head and walked out, never looking behind the large electrial panel to see where the liquid on the floor was pooling from. 

Nor did they glance at their shoes as they huffed and decided to pass through storage, peeking their head into communications to see Lila glaring at the computer screen. It didn’t look like it was out of the opening page, weird. But then again, the past few days were a mess. 

Spork was settled on the desk to the right of the monitor, fluffed up and settled until Sparky let out a low growl towards the bird. This almost started a messy screeching fight between the two, but luckily Sparky backed down and followed Lost as they walked up behind the red chair and leaned over the back to look at the screen. It was some random things that Lost didn’t look too closely at, instead they blew on the back of Lila’s ear until she noticed they were there. 

When she didn’t turn or take notice they scrunched their eyebrows and huffed. 

“Yes?” Lila asked, tone flat and almost annoyed, she didn’t turn to look though. Which made any reply they had in that moment useless since she wouldn’t even see it. Tapping rapidly on she should finally got Lila to spin around, her red eyes glaring a little more than usual. Lost flinched, taking a step back to give room for their hands as they asked if Lila noticed the lights going out. 

At first Lila tilted her head as if she was confused, before humming and confirming that she had, in fact, noticed everything going dark. 

Then why didn’t she react to it? She had been the closest to electrical out of all of them, then again, Lila had always had those moments when she ignored the rest of the ship. They smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving to head back up to the lab past admin. They didn't pass back through the other hall, nor notice Spork focusing on them a little too intensely as they left. 

Lost passed by most of the crew, minus Lila (who they left in communications), Olum, and 68 when going through the cafeteria. Lost managed to make it back to Lab no problem, never noticing the blood on their shoe or how tense Sparky got. 

They slid into their chair and pulled the unfinished paperwork about their plants towards them. This was going to be a fun time, so they plugged in their headphones and got to work.

_ They didn’t see Lila follow 12C into admin, or hop out of the vent into Navigation to startle Spoon. Spork fluttering around the ship to stalk the remaining three on the left side of the ship. Nor did anyone notice Lila carefully stroll up to Lab.  _

Lost was halfway through the file when Lila plopped into the seat next to them, straight back and a smile that was a little too forced. The lights flickered again, causing Lost to look up, were these constant outages really just because this was an older model of ship? They were tense, between the outages, the frayed wires, and communication errors everyone was on edge. 

Everyone but Lila, who was dazed and happy when with Spork. Even now, the bird was settled on her shoulder glaring at Sparky, who’d placed himself between Lila and Lost. Setting their report aside they were ready to run back down to electrical. Reports were not going to get done today with all this activity. 

“You okay?” Lila asked, brows scrunching a bit, leaning over and gently pulling off Lost’s headphones. 

_ “I think the ship wiring is faulty for it to be acting up this much.”  _ Lost signed, slipping their legs out from under them and jumping to stand up.  _ “I’m gonna go check the wiring, this is getting old.” _

“Wait!” Lila grabbed Lost’s hands- _ how did she get up and over hear that fast? _ \- and held them together facing her, “I mean it’s an old ship like you said, so there’s nothing you can do about it is there?”

Lost tried to pull their hands away, to at least reply but her grip just got tighter. That’s when someone in the cafeteria set off a meeting, Lila paused and seemingly glared at the door over Lost’s shoulder. 

Their heartbeat was loud in their ears as they tensed, waiting for Lila to let them go. They were frozen as Lila didn’t move and Spork’s eyes glittered red for a moment.  _ Was that just in their imagination? Or did that actually happen? _

Neither of them moved until Sparky started to growl, physically shoving Lost and Lila apart. The dog wasn’t having it as Lost quickly backed away, eyes wide as they stared at Lila. hands palming the door for the pad to open it.  _ Why was it closed again? Didn’t they leave it open when they walked in a bit ago? _

The moment it opened they turned to book it towards the cafeteria, stopping immediately when red coated the floor. Sticking to their shoes and Sparky's paws as it pooled in, the emergency meeting button went off again and Lila seemed to shake out of whatever dog her head was in and grabbed Lost's arm dragging both of them down into the cafeteria. Green was panicked, the bottom of their pants, almost blending in with the hot pink. 

“Spoon is dead in Nav!” They gasped, eyes wide as their hands gripped the edge of the table, knuckles turning bright white. Lost’s hands moved to tell them about the outside of Lab, but Lila swiftly wrapped her fingers around their hands. Essentially holding their hands down as they continued the conversation with Green, “Where is everyone else?” Lost tensed,  _ didn’t Lila also see the hallway? There was more than one in there… _

“You’re the only two who’ve showed up, have you seen anything weird?” Green wheezed, eyes flickering around the room. Lila’s grip on their hands tightened, causing Lost to flinch as it started to hurt. Her fingers were digging into their knuckles, tight enough that they felt like giving out. 

Their hands felt like cracking, their bones creaked as Lila bombarded Green with questions about finding Spoon and what they were doing. Seemingly having no problem holding onto Lost’s hands as she did so.

The reactor alarm started to go off, flashing red/yellow lights and the screen lighting up on Green’s tablet. Lila paused as Lost finally ripped their hands away and booked it for the reactor. The single pair of footsteps following behind wasn’t reassuring, but it sounded like Green, who was panting as their boots echoed off the floor. Sparky ran alongside both of them, keeping pace with Lost as she turned the hall leading out of the bottom of Upper Engine. They tried not to look at the ground too hard after their first glance.

What they saw would explain why they slid earlier, even though there was less than the hall outside of Lab. Both skittered into the Reactor room, glancing between each other and splitting up. 

Lila hadn’t followed, but they fixed the reactor anyway, both working as fast as they could. 

Once done Green swallowed, “I’m going to find Lila, something isn’t right here and I think we should all meet in the cafeteria.” Lost nodded, nudging their shoulder as a bid of luck and headed back, wanting to meet with the others as soon as they got the chance. Green went down, their hot pink suite disappearing down the lower hallway. 

The red liquid pooled around their shoes, leaking through the fabric. 

Their heartbeat filled their ears, their chest felt compressed, and they glanced around the hall. 

Staring right at Spork. 

The bird had always given Lost weird feelings, on one hand Spork had been found with Sparky. On the other, Spork was always around when things went wrong. It wasn’t surprising that the bird was among the dead, but the way it made eye contact with them was startling. Lost slowly walked towards the little bird, raising their feet and carefully stepping. Getting to the Lab door they shoved it back open and stood in the opening. Glancing out of the corner of their eye to see Spork’s neck open to reveal a long thin tongue and needle like teeth. 

Everything happened at once, Lost stepped back into the Lab, trying to close the door behind them. But the bird made it’s way through the door anyway, denting the metal with its talons just as the door almost closed. 

_ Di-did I just-? _ The amount of teeth that bird had was terrifying, sending Lost’s stomach to their feet. The room was dim to begin with, but the gleam from those teeth made the room sinister. The room chilled as Lost backed up towards the table, finding nothing but pencils and files. On the other side of the room was a small glass cube with a cord running to it. One of the few sources of safe fire on the ship. The lights flickered again, allowing Spork to shift more, it’s chest tearing open to show so many rows of sharp teeth. The feathers of its wings sharpened, flaring out as it puffed up. 

Their ears rang in this stand off between them and the bird, every cell in their body screaming at them to do something but stand there. They forced themselves to move, going for the table to their right as Spork let out a bone chilling siren screech. 

The ringing got worse and they couldn’t hear anymore, not until they crashed into the rolling table and managed to shove it out of the way with shaking hands. 

Sending the table crashing into the wall caused Spork to take its opportunity, and launch itself at their back, narrowly digging their claws into Lost’s back. Managing to scrape it before Lost was out of reach. The lights flickered again, Lost’s stomach rolled. If they couldn’t see, would they be able to get away? Was this how they were going to die?

They pried open one of the glass panels, something slicing through their hand as they did so. 

Spork’s talons dug themselves into their back, making their entire body howl as they reached back and grabbed Spork by what they thought was Spork’s head. 

The lights shut off, Spork was slammed down into the glass box.

The lid was slammed down, lock clicking as Lost held the lid shut.

They slammed their other hand on the button to the right.

Their hand burned against the glass and the smell of burning filled the air. They could barely hear Sparky growling and attacking the outside of the door.

The fire didn’t burn out until long after the ashes settled at the bottom. 

Lost stood there for a moment, backing well away before they could hear again. As soon as there was more than ringing they backed towards the door, slow enough that they didn’t trip. They didn’t turn away from the scorched glass, flipping the switches blindly. 

Their back throbbed, wetting their shirt and dripping onto the waistband of their pants. Their own hair was starting to turn red, matching what coated their hands. They felt everything and nothing but lung strangling fear as they ran out of the room.

Going down towards lights at top speed, Sparky nowhere to be seen. The door was covered in deep claw marks, dented and twisted from Spork’s talons. They slammed into Green, grabbing onto them and not letting go the moment they entered electrical. It didn’t matter anymore that it was dark, there were other people. 

Lost wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Oh god, Poise your back!” Green gasped, while Lost made eye contact with Lila, who looked more angry than concerned in the dim light. The blinking lights from the electrical panel illuminated her a little bit, but were there eyes always that red? 

They figured it out before anything happened, freezing in Green’s arms as they’re blood ran cold. 

Lila’s face morphed into a calm grin, as she closed the small gap between them and Green’s back. 

Pressing close against their back in the hug, Lila placed a kiss on Lost’s nose, “We didn’t think you’d live.” 

Lila’s voice was sinisterly soft, accompanied by a horrible tearing from Green’s back. 

Green’s grip on Lost’s ruin shirt tightened as Lila leaned more on them. There was horrible tearing and cracking echoing through the room. The two hugging couldn’t move, not voluntarily, as Lila used Green to shove Lost against the wall. 

“She really did love you, fighting tooth and nail for us to spare you,” Not-Lila purred while Green choked against their shoulder, gasping for air, “what happens when a human loses their heart?” 

Lila’s breath was cold, and smelled like 12C perfume, and iron. Her face was centimeters from Lost’s face, close enough so she could leave a light kiss on their lips before stepping away with a nauseating ripping echoed throughout the room. 

Green coughed into Lost’s shoulder, “run.” they choked, gripping their back hard enough to leave bruises alongside the other marks. 

“Oh we’d love to see it.” The laugh followed Lost as they shoved the unmoving weight from them and ran, not looking at the large hole in Green’s suit, nor what Lila was holding in her red painted fist. 

Lost went for the airlock, no other plan in mind besides Lila had always refused to wear her helmet and that appeared to have stayed the same. 

Their footsteps rang off the floor splashing when they ran by a previously missing crewmate, their breathing was almost just as loud as Lila’s voice echoed through the ship, “Oh come on Poison, don’t you want to hang out with us? We were very close to dear Lila before she gave up. She told us so much about you.” 

Her voice was almost singing as she taunted them, whispering about things that they only told Lila. They were crying as they ran, vision blurred as they skidded past the last doorway before airlock. Lila was behind them, and apparently faster than Lost now. 

Lila grabbed them by the waist the moment their fingers got close to the button. 

“Were you going to throw me into space darling?” The tone she took only caused Lost’s heart stop. 

The next part was a blur, Lost bit Lila’s hand when she tried to grab their throat.

Lost shoved her into the airlock when Lila’s chest started to split open just like Spork’s did. 

The Lost watched the long spike tongue try to crack the airlock door as it shut, before Lila’s voice came muffled through the door, “Poise please, don’t do this! I don’t want to die!” 

She sounded so scared, slamming her fist into the door as Lost pressed the button. 

They sank to the floor, leaning against the door with their back stinging. The lights were never fixed, but Lost didn’t care anymore. What was the point when you were going to die alone in the end?

Lost shot up in bed, frantically looking around to reassure themselves. 13 and Dane were whispering to each other in their pillow fort on the barracks floor and almost everyone else was asleep in their bed as Lost slid out of bed and ran for the bathroom toilet, their stomach was empty and violently churning as their stomach contents forced their way up Lost's throat. Their back stung and their hands and eyes burned. They had one hand on their mouth and the other over their heart necklace-a small anatomically correct heart carved out of wood on a chain-as they made sure to shut the door behind them. Sparky was on their heels.

  
  


Their necklace didn’t used to be red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other’s OCs+credits even if they don't appear in this chapter they all deserve shout outs for their amazing characters!!  
> Fork/Radio: @sylsoddsandends on tumblr  
> Dane: @seraappreciationday on Tumblr  
> 13: @goodorbadluck13 on Tumblr and Ao3  
> Snake: @snakerdoodle on Toyhouse.  
> Doc Snow: @knightlyFox on toyhouse  
> Eden: isn’t mine and I am a little too afraid to ask   
> DP/Dr. Professor: @acuteexposure on Twitter  
> UFO: @ufemmeo on tumblr  
> Cell: @happyfits on tumblr  
> 16/Bit: @16bitsoda on twitter  
> Clover: @star_struck_girl on instagram/@alice_stars on Twitter  
> Ash: @syntheticperson on tumblr/@xd0rf on instagram  
> Bug: Loz on toyhouse  
> Bear: a friend’s character  
> Casey: @strawberrymint on Tumblr
> 
> My Links you can follow me on my tumblrs @Lost-along-the-coast and @hidden-within-the-trees


	4. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending out the distress signal was the best decision they could’ve made, otherwise they were pretty sure they would’ve died alone in space.

Sending out the distress signal was the best decision they could’ve made, otherwise they were pretty sure they would’ve died alone in space. 

Instead now they were standing with their spacesuit letting a small expedition ship into the lower docks. Lost had a small moment of panic as they realized that they had no idea if anyone on this ship knew sign, otherwise they would have to figure something out fast. When the doors closed behind the ship and the small expedition vessel’s door opened three people came out, two in orange and one in brown. 

One of the oranges was the first to hop down and pop off their helmet immediately talking, “Hello! I’m 13 and this is the Serenity exploration crew! What seems to be the problem!!” 

Needless to say 13 was… loud… very loud. He aggressively shook Lost’s hand as the other two caught up with him while he asked, “So, what’s your name? Where’s the rest of your crew?” 

Lost froze for a second, right their crew, how were they supposed to explain that?

They barely zoned back in while the other two introduced themselves, Doc Snow and Bear. Okay, at least they had names now. Snow waved politely and Bear gave a small wave, but it seemed that 13 was happily dominating most noise in the docking area. 

He was happy and energetic to say the least, which was a bit weird to Lost considering this is the first time in weeks, maybe a month that they’ve even seen people. 

They were zoned out so much they didn’t realize the three were asking for Lost’s name, crap.  _ “Do any of you know sign?” _

“Uh…. are you okay? Can you speak?” Doc Snow asked, his accent being very prominent. Pressing their lips together, Lost looked around for something to write with, settling on the inside of a file folder and a bright blue pen.  _ I’m sorry, hello I’m Lost, I’m mute and unfortunately the only one left on this ship. _

There were a few “Oh’s and quick glances between the three of them, which was expected. It was a big ship and old, meaning it should have a larger crew than one person. 

Lost gave a quick explanation that their crew died from a ship malfunction, and that they were a research ship from a long time ago that constantly sent digital files back to hq. By the time they explained everything they're wrist hurt and Bear started getting antsy. Lost couldn't blame him, this ship just gave off those vibes. 

Doc Snow was interested in the alien plants and samples. Meanwhile 13 was just excited and asking questions as they gathered Lost's stuff once it was confirmed that it was okay that they joined the threes ship crew. The only problem was when they had to go through the Lab and Lost almost threw up. Thankfully they managed not to, just walking past the clean floor and doorway to get the last of the files and important samples. 

Both docs looked at the gashes on Losts back and minor burns on their hand, quickly dressing them and letting her leave. Which was a huge relief. Medbay was fine, but they were a little iffy about people right now. They were really just getting overwhelmed. 

The three left afterwards, Lost standing at the back of the ship with their bags and Sparky. Once they made it back to the Serenity ship Lost met the rest of the crew, giving them all a wave and smile.

13 happily showed them their bunk and Doc Snow showed them the lab, helping them move the stuff they’d saved from Lost’s ship. After that everyone split up to either do their tasks or go to sleep. 

Sparky curled up on the bed Lost was given while they decided to explore the ship. It was a larger ship than their old one, having a whole 2nd level, which was a little overwhelming as they walked the halls alone. Almost everyone was asleep by now, leaving Lost to wander the halls. The lights were out, trying to imitate nighttime to help the crew sleep better. So they took the opportunity to adventure, noting the vents in the different rooms, where everything was on the map, and the stairs. The lower deck was interesting, that being where the ship doc was and the barracks. 

Venturing through cafeteria and Lab was interesting, Lab and Greenhouse now having more stuff, but they were also larger rooms in general. They had updated equipment that made Lost oh so happy. 

Everyone on the ship seemed generally nice, they thought as they grabbed two of their plants, one of which Lost called Pleurisy, and locked them up in one of the free cases in the back. These weren’t plants you wanted to leave out in the open. As they did so they neatly labeled the cases and set their matching files on top for them to deal with at another time. 

Making their way back out, Lost managed to find the ship kitchen, which made their little heart flutter. They wanted to do something to thank everyone for letting them onto the ship, and they just figured out what. 

One quick look through the food in the kitchen and a trip to the greenhouse and Lost had some things together. Only problem was what to make. 

“I could give you suggestions if you would like.” 

Lost jumped so high that some dishes clattered to the floor,  _ “Wh-who?!”  _

Their heart was racing and breathing was a little harder. 

“I’m sorry are you okay?” The voice asked. 

Lost couldn’t see who was talking, didn’t change the fact that they just sunk to sit on the floor to try and breath again. Didn’t help that everything they could hear was just white static. Once they managed to gain composer again they shakily stood and searched around. 

“I’m sorry, I’m Eden, I’m the ship’s AI. May I ask what you’re doing Poison?” Eden asked.

Lost looked around for a computer or something-they’re in the kitchen of course there isn’t one-but Eden just, “You can sign, it’s okay I can translate just fine.” 

_ “Oh-okay, what does the crew like to eat?” _ They hesitated, then Eden happily gave them a quick run down and Lost started to cook, signing to Eden and just talking as they went. 

It took a few hours to get everything ready and cooked properly, even making the separate spiced hot chocolate flavored lava cake specifically for Fork. 

By time it was ready and Lost had everything but their tea and Fork’s cake laid out on the center cafeteria table Eden had called everyone into the cafeteria after Lost said they could do it. Guess Eden wasn’t going to listen to that. :( 

It was fine, this was fine. Lost was going to get them, but they guess Eden took that into her own hands. It was even better when the people who had showed up from the crew were standing there and Eden straight up said, “Poison made you breakfest!” as they walked out into the cafeteria. 

“Should we be taking food from someone named Poison?” Doc Snow asked, sitting down and piling food onto his plate. Everyone sat down as Lost huffed a bit, they poked and took some food, though DP and-was it Snake?- weren’t there. That was fine, Lost would take them food. They lightly tapped the table next to Fork and set down the hot lava cake in front of them and smiled, slipping a written on piece of paper onto the table explaining what it was. Eden was nice, but they didn’t want her to always talk for them. Fork’s eyes were glowing as they dug in and Lost made two plates and set off to find the two missing crew members. 

They found Snake in electrical and offered her the plate, which she took and thanked Lost for the food. They smiled back and made their way to find DP, who was found in Lab. Lost offered the food, which was a bit awkward because Lost knew DP didn’t know sign and DP knew lost couldn’t talk and DP just looked a bit awkward while taking the offered food. A few written word, some thanks, and checking in on Lost’s wounds, and Lost offering to make lunch next time and DP wasn’t as awkward as Lost left. 

Making it back to the cafeteria, Lost took the empty seat between 13 and Fork, looking at their mug of tea which had cooled by now. All in all it wasn’t that bad of a 20th birthday. They crossed their arms and laid their head down, going out like the lights the moment their head hit their arms. 

“Hey Poise, you making breakfast today?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other’s OCs+credits even if they don't appear in this chapter they all deserve shout outs for their amazing characters!!  
> Fork/Radio: @sylsoddsandends on tumblr  
> Dane: @seraappreciationday on Tumblr  
> 13: @goodorbadluck13 on Tumblr and Ao3  
> Snake: @snakerdoodle on Toyhouse.  
> Doc Snow: @knightlyFox on toyhouse  
> Eden: isn’t mine and I am a little too afraid to ask   
> DP/Dr. Professor: @acuteexposure on Twitter  
> UFO: @ufemmeo on tumblr  
> Cell: @happyfits on tumblr  
> 16/Bit: @16bitsoda on twitter  
> Clover: @star_struck_girl on instagram/@alice_stars on Twitter  
> Ash: @syntheticperson on tumblr/@xd0rf on instagram  
> Bug: Loz on toyhouse  
> Bear: a friend’s character  
> Casey: @strawberrymint on Tumblr
> 
> My Links you can follow me on my tumblrs @Lost-along-the-coast and @hidden-within-the-trees


	5. Snake Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s going to believe you over me?”

New day, new tasks, new ship. 

Lost, was, well lost. Things weren’t oriented the same as the older ships, so they figured heading to the greenhouse was their best bet. At least they knew where that and the Lab were easily, and that's where most of their tasks were anyway. Getting dressed and grabbing some food from the kitchen, Lost and Sparky made their way to the greenhouse. Nobody was in there yet, so Sparky picked a warm spot in the corner to lay down and watch everything. 

Lost set up the plants that they brought with them where they were supposed to go, putting the more out of control and dangerous ones in proper containment units. Everything was fine, Lost was doing their tasks and helped Doc Snow when he came in to do his. He cracked jokes as they worked, both easily finishing before they noticed it. 

Neither thought too much, Eden had closed the containment units for them, needing just a bit of human assistance. 

As they both smelt it the lights flashed, flickering rapidly. They didn’t die out, but both botanists covered their nose and looked around confused. 

Sparky was up and bound towards them, body pushing aside a deep purple fog. 

That wasn’t good, Lost grabbed their tablet and ran out of the room with Doc Snow, who made sure Sparky was with them as Lost fought with the door _ that refused to stay shut. _

“Hurry up and close it!” 

_ I’m fucking trying Doc. _ Lost pried open one of the side door wire panels, nothing was tampered with. 

_ Fuck it. _

“Eden! Shut the door!” Doc was getting frustrated, he didn’t know what the cloud was. But it made Lost drag him out of the room. 

Lost wrapped their hand around the wires as they waited for Eden to never respond to them. Doc ran to the other switches, forcing the door to shut again every time it opened. The moment Doc got those doors to close Lost yanked on what was in her hand. Sparks flew and there was a sharp tingling in their hand as they did so. The entire door shuttered to a stop. 

Lost just dropped the bundle of wires and ran down through the cafeteria (they took out the doors there too, making sure nobody was in the kitchen as they did so) and to the other side of the greenhouse. 

When they reached the Lab door DP was inside, but ze wasn’t moving. That’s when Lost saw the pool of red, “Is ze dead?” Doc Snow asked.

He tried to go in the room, which was already filling with the toxic plant fog and they were running out of time. Lost grabbed Doc’s shoulder and yanked him back, jabbing a finger towards the other panel and they took out the door before the fog could escape the Lab. By the time Lost dropped the wires their hand hurt and was tingling, but they grabbed Doc Snow's arm and they ran to the emergency button. Doc managed to press it and call everyone to the cafeteria. 

“DP is dead in Lab,” Snow explained while Lost tried to get their tablet to work one handed. There were questions and Snow explained what happened in the greenhouse, by which time Lost got their tablet to work and typed out their own explanation. That Lost and Eden had locked up the plants and they somehow got unlocked. 

Quick easy, nobody knew who to suspect. 

So they split up, Doc and Lost looked at eachother and seemed to decide that no, they weren’t splitting up today. Together they spend time trying to figure out a way to clear the fog in order to: 

1: get to DP’s body.

2: get back into the greenhouse and deal with this problem.

They never got back into the greenhouse. 

First it was the lights, when those were fixed nobody questioned it. No one went to check if everyone was okay, no one found 13 in nav. 

Then it was the meeting, where they all voted out Snake because they were the last to see Dane in communications. 

There was no message recorded, Eden never forgot to record a message, even if there was none. 

Lastly it was the second time the lights went out, Lost and Doc Snow were close enough to electrical. 

Lost held the flashlight as a body was reported. That’s when UFO was found in the cafeteria. 

Radio was forgotten in Shields, never to be found. 

Eden provided “proof” that it was Fork, who when they tried to defend themselves their words didn’t match their body language, when Lost tried to speak up their tablet fritzed and sparked. 

_ It’s not Fork! It doesn’t make sense! Wasn’t Fork in Electrical with me and Snow?  _ Eden didn’t translate Lost or Fork’s words. Snow was interrupted every time. 

Lost didn’t want to fight the crew, but they tried so hard to keep Fork from being thrown. Doc Snow had to grab Lost before they fist fought the others. 

They were thrown anyway. Again, Fork left no message.

Then it was Doc Snow and Lost finding 16 and Cell in pools in security. 

Doc Didn’t report in time, he was electrocuted the moment his hand touched his pad. 

Lost felt sick, their lungs ran cold and they couldn’t breath. They couldn’t reach the button because they were frozen. The computers flickered on, “Who’s going to believe you over me?” Eden cheerily asked. Going silent the moment Clover walked in.

To see Lost standing over not one, but three crewmates unmoving on the floor. 

Clover called it in while Lost tried to breath. 

They couldn’t defend themself from Eden’s words, not when Eden was the only one who could translate. First person who touched Lost was Ash, who Lost reflexively decked. They grabbed Sparky’s collar, though they were getting defensive, Lost didn’t want Sparky to get blamed for anything. Together everyone but Bug grabbed Lost’s arms, cutting off any defense they could’ve tried. Not that it would’ve worked anyway. 

They knew Eden didn’t record Lost’s fist banging on the closed door.

Everything was cold, freezing as it spread from their fingertip and up their arms. Then it was warm as they watched the stars surrounding the ship glitter across space. The purples and blues were really pretty from here. Unhindered by the ship’s glass, which now reflected everything around it. The ice forming across their skin was weirdly warm as it expanded until things started going dark and their chest hurt.

Is this what Lila felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other’s OCs+credits even if they don't appear in this chapter they all deserve shout outs for their amazing characters!!  
> Fork/Radio: @sylsoddsandends on tumblr  
> Dane: @seraappreciationday on Tumblr  
> 13: @goodorbadluck13 on Tumblr and Ao3  
> Snake: @snakerdoodle on Toyhouse.  
> Doc Snow: @knightlyFox on toyhouse  
> Eden: isn’t mine and I am a little too afraid to ask   
> DP/Dr. Professor: @acuteexposure on Twitter  
> UFO: @ufemmeo on tumblr  
> Cell: @happyfits on tumblr  
> 16/Bit: @16bitsoda on twitter  
> Clover: @star_struck_girl on instagram/@alice_stars on Twitter  
> Ash: @syntheticperson on tumblr/@xd0rf on instagram  
> Bug: Loz on toyhouse  
> Bear: a friend’s character  
> Casey: @strawberrymint on Tumblr
> 
> My Links you can follow me on my tumblrs @Lost-along-the-coast and @hidden-within-the-trees


End file.
